


To Follow and Lead

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adorkable, Behind the Scenes, Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Cheadle knew there was more than meets the eye to Piyon.





	To Follow and Lead

Even in all her years as a Hunter and as part of the Zodiacs, there were things that Cheadle had never done. Spending an extended period of time with Piyon, a fellow Zodiac, was, undoubtedly, a new one for her.

Piyon was almost always unaware of the world around her, her eyes practically glued to a screen, usually either her phone or her laptop. However, Cheadle knew there was more than meets the eye to Piyon. Even though her eyes stayed glued to her phone during meetings, she was still aware of the goings-on in them; she knew that it was time to pay attention, especially when times were dire.

The rabbit girl sometimes stared wide-eyed as events took their course, as Cheadle couldn't help but admire how easily she grasped the situation, and then look back to her phone as if nothing changed.

Cheadle nevertheless smiled at Piyon when the rabbit girl looked her way. Piyon blinked a couple of times, and she smiled brightly, where all could see and hear them. Even then Cheadle wasn't above her fellow Zodiacs to feel her face turn rose-red.

Each and every one of the Zodiacs were different, bound by obligation, and conflict was a given. For both Cheadle and Piyon, it was reassuring they had some common ground to stand on.


End file.
